


my hands are shaking from holding back from you

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, That is all, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but don't do anything about it, they're adorable, they're both so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: Lily Evans is just another impulsive Gryffindor, so when she gets tired of James Potter not making a move, she decides to take matters into her own hands.





	my hands are shaking from holding back from you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my name is alice and i don't own any of these characters

Lily Evans had never been known for her patience. She was a Gryffindor, after all, and her instincts normally took precedence over any form of rational thinking. Impulsivity was as much a part of her as it was for any other one of her housemates. So, it didn’t take long for her to decide she would do something about James Potter. It was entirely ridiculous that, after almost six months, he still hadn’t kissed her – and she had been dropping very obvious hints for at least _two_ of those.

James Potter, for all his arrogance and gigantic ego, was utterly clueless. Almost six months into their Seventh Year, in which they had been working side-by-side every day as Head Boy and Girl, Lily had found herself trying _not_ to hit him upside the head for being a hopeless idiot. Now, she’s walking next to him in another one of their patrols and he's telling her about another one of his and Sirius's ridiculous adventures, but she can't bring herself to pay attention – it’s not like _he_ had paid much attention, anyway, when she had flirted and flipped her hair over her shoulder and touched his arm. She's mad at him and his stupid nobility. She knows he's interested – everyone knows he's interested – and she's been all too obvious that she's interested too, so what was his problem?

She’s really done waiting for him to _do_ something.

"Don't you think, Lily?" he asks, and she only murmurs her agreement, too fed up to bother trying to comprehend what he was talking about. He doesn't notice it and starts blabbering again.

She could punch him. Or kiss him. Or both.

She tries not to groan out loud, but she feels like pushing him up against a wall or pulling him inside a broom closet and just sending that stupid patrol to hell while they engaged in the activities they should be stopping. It's ridiculous, how taken she is with him. It's ridiculous, because she knows that if she bothered listening to him right then, she would be enthralled by his dopey grin and his big hand movements – he never stood still when he talked, and, to Lily, that had become one of the many cute aspects of James Potter.

She preferred not to think about how many cute things she now saw in James Potter.

"Lily?" she hears him say, as he stops walking. She stares at him, astonished to find him frowning down to her.

So, maybe he _had_ noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention.

Smiling softly, James takes a step closer to her, ducking his head and grabbing her upper arms. She can feel her cheeks reddening. He's too close, too close _too close_.

"You okay?" he whispers, and she's done.

There's not much thinking involved when she does it. She's been repressing this for so long and the light of the torches glint off his eyes and he looks golden and, Merlin, his lips are just right _there_.

She stands up on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his. It's short. She feels him tensing, his hands on her arms tightening briefly before loosening again. And then what she's doing comes back to her, and she just kissed James Potter in the middle of patrols, and he's not bloody kissing her back.

Lowering herself back to the ground, she opens her eyes and finds his, wide and shocked. She steps back, one hand coming up to her kissed lips, trying not to think about the softness of his.

"I'm sorry," she tells him, voice rough.

He opens his mouth. She waits. He closes it back again, frozen in place.

The rejection hurts more than she had thought it would.

"Right. I think it'll be better if I go then. Split up, cover more ground," she says, not looking at him. She can't bear it.

She turns around and walks briskly away, not looking back. She doesn't want to see him, she wouldn't be able to handle it. His lips had been soft and warm and shiver inducing, but unmoving. She can't think about it. But she also can’t stop thinking about it and she refuses to let herself look like an idiot, so she whirls back around and finds James still standing gobsmacked in the middle of the hallway.

"Why didn't you just _kiss me_?" she exclaims, making him look up wide-eyed and take a step back. Her cheeks burn up. Bloody hell, maybe she _should_ invest more in rational thinking over her instincts. She rubs her hands over her face, wanting nothing more than to dig a hole to hide herself in.

"What?" his voice comes out strangled. Lily huffs. Whatever embarrassment she had been feeling is replaced by, again, wanting to trample him for being an idiot.

She drops her hands and crosses her arms. "Stop pretending, Potter. It's been months and months and _months_ of banter and flirting and you've done _nothing_!"

His eyes widen even more behind his glasses. His cheeks are red and his hands are fidgeting.

"Lily, I..." he starts, taking a hesitant step forward, but he stops talking again. She huffs.

"You know, for all your inflated ego and Gryffindor pride, I had expected you'd have more of an initiative, but no, all you do is gape like a fish." She breathes heavily, gesturing wildly and staring at him. His eyes roam her face, but he still says nothing. He _still_ does nothing. She sighs and looks away. "You know what, I think it will be better if I just go and..."

She can't finish speaking, because faster than she had ever thought possible, James Potter's body is flush with hers and his hands are holding both sides of her face and his lips are coming down on hers. Her hands fly up to his hair immediately and she sighs once again, this time out of relief. James Potter is kissing her, and he kisses with desperation, with urgency, with want. She feels he's been looking forward to this moment just as much as her, and soon enough he's pressing her against the wall, just like she had envisioned before.

It doesn't do it for her, though, because _she_ wants _him_ at her mercy, so she spins them around. Pushing him against the hard rock wall, she feels him grunt against her mouth as one of his hands snakes down to her waist and pulls her closer to him. She invades his mouth with her tongue, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to get a better angle. He's still bending down a bit to reach her mouth, but now she has _leverage_. As he encircles her waist with both his arms, she pulls on his hair, making him groan again – and, Merlin, it _reverberates_ through her. She can't get enough of him, but she has to breathe and so does he and they both separate their lips at the same time.

She opens her eyes and finds his, staring at her in wonderment. It brings a smile to her lips that she doesn't even try to stop.

"Blimey, Evans," he says, breathless, and she finds herself giggling, just as much out of air as he is.

He touches his forehead to hers, dragging his nose against hers, and the feeling of warmth in her chest is overwhelming.

"I can't believe it took you this long to do this," she says, kissing him softly. He makes an offended noise and pulls his head back, frowning.

"I'll have you know that I'm a gentleman, and I had no way of knowing that you wanted this just as much as I did," then he grins. "All you had to was ask."

She snorts. "You're hopeless."

He rubs his lips against hers once again. "You like it."

The corners of her mouth tilt up. "I do. I really do."

And then they're kissing again, and everything else around her is completely eclipsed by the feel of _him_. It surrounds her and encompasses her and she's lost in it. She's lost in _him_. Her hands slide down and roam his torso and waist and arse, and there's really no getting out of it. This is what she had been waiting for and it was so much better than anything she could have imagined. She pulls him against her once more, his tie fisted in one of her hands, the other entering the back of his shirt. He gasps against her mouth and separates their lips.

"Wait, wait, Lils," he whispers, but she keeps pecking his lips, not letting him talk. It's too early for that and she hasn't had nearly enough of what she wants. "Lily, wait, just a sec..."

"What the bloody hell do you want, Potter?" she growls next to his ear, nipping his earlobe, and he moans, gripping her waist tightly. She starts kissing down his neck and he huffs. She pushes herself away and smacks his shoulder. "Are you _impatient_ with me? Because I would like to point out I've been waiting six months for you to do something and you're not getting away so easily."

He smiles and leans in for a brief kiss. "I'm not impatient. All I want is to kiss you forever," he says, and she's grinning and about to go back to ravishing him when he holds her back. "But, before we get into that, I think we should talk."

She drops her hands to her sides, gaping. "What?"

"A short talk, I promise, I just..." he huffs again, "I just need to know what's going on here."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Listen, Lily, I've been bloody in love with you for ages and you know that. I just need to know how _in_ this you really are, because I can't do this if it's only going to be..." he sighs, "A fling, or something."

She hits him upside the head this time. "You are the biggest prat I've ever met. Are you only doing this because you want to hear me profess my undying love for you?" she asks, crossing her arms. He looks up at her, eyes shining, and she counts to three and tries to not attack him again.

"No," he says, sounding it like a question.

"Idiot. I'm not in this for some fling. This is serious. I really like you, James Potter."

He smiles brilliantly at her and she can barely take a breath before he's kissing her again and it’s all it takes for her to melt in his arms. She curses herself for not taking action earlier. They could have been doing this for months.

It’s why she can't even bring herself to be ashamed when, a while later, Remus finds them in a broom closet. She’s just too happy that they’re finally here.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it! tell me in the comments what you thought <3


End file.
